Phan Teachers
by AweSamantha
Summary: Mr Howell and Mr Lester, two teachers that live together and have awesome year 11 students to help. But it ends up the students help them with an intimate relationship problem.
1. Chapter 1

Dan's P.O.V.

"And that is why Jesus doesn't look like Joseph, Jack." I said, with a polite smile, as I heard my two favorite students laughing as quietly as they could. I looked over, they waved to me and I narrowed my eyes at them. Courteney Striker and Samantha Zeli, two year 11 students that are in my tutor group. "Hi Sir! How are you?" Samantha asked with a cheeky grin, as I walked over. "I saw you both two hours ago in tutor." I said, rolling my eyes and collecting up the RE books from my class.

"But Mr Howell, we will hardly see you over the next few weeks. Exams are coming up, so we will only see you in the RE lessons." Courteney complained, and collected up the work sheets like the helpful 16 year old she was! Where the hell was Phil to help out?! "No, unfortunately I have to look after Miss Zeli in Guidance with Miss Lara Lawrence." So, Samantha and Courteney were bright girls, they had completed many of their GCSE's in year ten and early eleven and now could do any more that they wanted to so that the school would get great results. Lara and a few other people were just the same, so they all picked things that they enjoyed doing for their last few exams. Lucky for me, Guidance and RE were ones that Sam, Courteney and Lara had picked.

Now... The weird thing is, I'm only 6 years older than these year elevens. Yup, 22 year old right here teaching about religion and guiding them through their lives when I haven't really lived mine to the full yet. But as they have their best friends, I have mine. Phil Lester is my teaching assistant and flat mate. He has lush black hair, stunning blue eyes... But getting back to the point. We are the youngest teachers on the team, and so we share the same fashion sense as some of the students... So we wear t-shirts, black skinny jeans and occasionally a hoodie of awesomeness. I'm cool.

The bell soon went, and I had a free period where I could just relax before Guidance so I said goodbye to the class and threw a paper ball at Sam. She's probably the one I'd be good friends with if we didn't have a school relationship because she likes to pull pranks on people and annoy me. But then Courteney handed over a note and walked out following her mate.

"I bet you that Mr Lester likes you." I read out loud, and laughed. She 'shipped' myself and Phil, not sure why... Probably because we live together. And for those who don't know, Shipping is when you like the thought of two people being in a relationship that aren't. "How do you know?" I heard Phil ask, walking into the room. I shoved the note into the bin and laughed awkwardly. "Just Miss Striker being imaginative." I explained, and Phil walked over.

Now I realised it all... His pupils getting bigger, his hands sweating slightly, his breathing rate increasing slightly. "You do, don't you?" I asked, and he looked to the floor with his hair flopping over his face. "I guess..." He muttered, I got up out of my chair and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How long?"

"Four years." He muttered, lifting his head. I leaned in, then smiled sweetly. "Since we met?" I asked, then he nodded. I leaned in to see if what I had been thinking all this time was true, and I kissed his soft pink lips.


	2. Chapter 2

This was happening... To me. The man I... Can I say love? I mean, I've had these feelings for nearly four years now. So I think it's probably safe to say. But then we spent about an hour talking about our feelings. Like how if Dan ever got a girlfriend I would be hurting inside, and he wanted to tell me but never had the courage to just in case I judged him. And look at us now. Pouring our hearts out and admitting our true feelings for each other. I was so surprised at it though, never thought a guy like Dan would...

That actually brings something up. I never actually thought I would fall, for a guy. Like, I swear I had been straight before Dan. But he changed me, I guess it's only for him though. And thank god it was the same for him... Not that I have anything against- I'll shut up.

Then we kissed again, just as the bell went for next lesson. Our lips locked, and it was the most sweetest thing ever. Something I had certainly never experienced. Then the door opened and it was Samantha Zeli... Oh poo. I turned and waved awkwardly then Dan stood straight walking over to her, "If you dare-" Before he could say anymore, Sam nodded. "I swear that I wont tell a soul. It's going to be odd, but I can cope. It's cute, in a strange way." She said, then I went and said such a silly thing. "I would hug you right now." In which she responded, "Please don't, you'd probably be fired."

She's a quick girl, as in good at coming up with witty responses. Reminds me of Dan, really. Which is creepy, now that I come to think of it. Because her friend Courteney reminds Dan of myself, he's told me before. Then in walked the rest of the students and the lesson began, the subject being Relationships.

Sam's P.O.V.  
Half way through the lesson, it turns to the subject of same sex relationships and I could see Sir getting a little embarrassed. I looked to Lara, who is brilliant with these sort of things, and whispered to her, "Can you take over from Mr Howell?" She didn't even ask why, she just got out of her seat with a smile on her face and he sat down at the back of the class observing. "Now, we all know that not everyone is the same. So people may not like the opposite gender, they might be attracted to the same sex. It's not uncommon, but people discriminate against the people who are gay or lesbian." Yep, she was enjoying it.

It got near the end of the lesson, and out came Jack with a big statement. "I think gays are poor excuses of men everywhere." He said, confidently. I saw hurt in both of my teachers eyes, as did Lara... "Jack! You idiot! You don't just say that!" She said, raising her voice. "What? They don't like girls, it's unnatural! It was Adam and Eve that made a child, not Adam and Robert." Jack said, standing up.

"You're not entitled to say that! And of course men can't have children together, but they can bloody adopt." Lara said, defending one of her family friends with that statement. "Gays should go and die." Jack growled, and I lost it. "NO! You should go and die my fine Sir!" I yelled, slamming my hands on the desk as I rose to my feet. "You were made by a man and woman, but who seriously cares!? GAYS ARE EQUAL! They are just the same as everyone else! They fall in love with whoever they want! And if you can't bloody respect that then I think that you should just go and die with all the other homophobic people in this world!"

Lara looked at me, in fact everyone did, taken back by what I had yelled about so passionately. But what they didn't know was that two of my most favourite people in the school were in that room and felt horrible for liking each other all because of one stupid twat that felt he needed to express his views. "Jack, your argument is invalid now." Lara said, with a smile and Jack got up and walked over to me. "Why are you so protective? Maybe you're a lesbian?" He growled, and I just punched him in the gut. "I'll take my detention." I said to sir, and Mr Lester wrote out a slip for me as it was last lesson.

"See you later, Lara. Bye looser." I said, waltzing out of the room with a grin on my face. Finally I punched that idiot in front of his friends, proved he's a dick. And now I was in detention again.

Lara's P.O.V.  
I sat back down, and Mr Howell finished the lesson seeming a bit phased about what had happened. Jack was still clutching his stomach as the bell went to signal the end of the school day, and I was laughing as I walked out. But I heard one of the teachers calling my name so I stood at the door. "Yes Sir?" I asked, and they both thanked me for taking over the lesson. "No problem, I would like to be a Guidance teacher when I'm older so..." I smiled, then had a thought. "Will he be punished for saying that stuff about homosexuals?" I asked, then watched as Mr Lester shook his head. "No, I think he's in pain enough. And there'll probably be a round two, knowing Samantha." Mr Howell said, with a slight smirk.

"Is there some reason that you were a bit awkward when it-" I stopped in my tracks, knowing it's none of my business. Then I said goodbye before walking off to find Courteney.

"She's in detention for punching Jack." We both said as I walked over to her, then we laughed. "He deserved it, homophobic retard." I muttered, then we sat on a bench outside of the school grounds waiting for her to come out. I explained what happened, and Courteney had a face on that I hadn't seen before. As if she knew something but wasn't allowed to tell...


End file.
